sc2218fandomcom-20200213-history
George Thomas Taylor
George Thomas Taylor, (17 February 2060 - 14 December 2121), was the first president of of the United American Federation. He was born in the New York City in the old United States of America to Thomas, and Mary Taylor, the third of three boys. He joined the US Marine Corps at 19 and served in many of the small wars following the end of World War III. Family: * Thomas Taylor (Father) * Mary Taylor (Mother) * Thomas Taylor Jr.(Eldest Brother) * Samuel James Taylor (Elder Brother) * Samantha Walker Taylor (Wife) * Samuel T.J. Taylor (Son) * Daniel James Taylor (Son) * Marilyn Taylor Smith (Daughter) * Gordon Marshal Taylor (Son) Early Life: George was the third son of the US Ambassador to Germany. He grew up sharing his time between Washington DC and Berlin until 2066 and the beginning of the Third World War when his family moved him to New York City and later, in 2072, to Kansas City KS where he would spend much of the war as a volunteer emergency worker. Both his older brothers served in the war. Samuel serving in the US Navy and Thomas Jr. serving in the Marine Corp. In 2073 George received the news that Thomas Jr. had been killed during the Battle of New York. In 2075 he returned to New York to assist in clean up efforts. According to period records it appears that one George Thomas Taylor with addresses in both New York City and Kansas City was drafted in July of 2076 but was rejected for unspecified reasons. In 2077 George's father Thomas was implicated as a conspirator in the Kaiserreich Coup D'Etat. Military Carrier: After finishing collage in 2079 Taylor Joined the US Marine Corp as a Lieutenant working as a clerk under Gen. Richard L. Gatling administrating the annexed portions of former-Mexico. This lasted until 18 November 2080 when he was transferred to San Diego to help deal with the civil conflict the would eventually become the Third American Civil War. On 21 December 2080 Taylor was given command of an infantry platoon who had recently lost their in the wave of officer assassinations that preceded the battle. After the breakdown in command structure Taylor organized San Francisco Police units who oversaw the evacuation of the downtown area. Taylor only had one defection under his command, a rookie officer named Henry Bishop who would later rise to the rank of Major in the Rebel Army. On 31 December all Loyalist forces were forced to withdraw from San Diego. For his role in the battle Taylor was awarded the Silver Star and the rank of Captain. It is estimated that as a consequences of his actions more than 100,000 civilians were taken out of harms way. After the battle Cap. Taylor stayed on the front lines where he participated in the effort to keep rebel forces to the west of the Rocky mountains until the Breakthrough of 2082 when he was transferred to Minot ND. After the Breakthrough of 2082 Loyalist Command planned a series of small naval invasions along the Mexican Coast as well as a naval invasion of the Rebel Capital, Portland. These were designed to pull rebel troops off the front and the Loyalist forces to reverse the breakthrough. What the Rebels didn't know was that President Kent had negotiated with Canadian Prime Minister Linden H. Webster and Canada would be assisting America in its offensive. Cap. Taylor and his company were covertly sent to Canada and a given quarters aboard the HMCS Maple. On 1 August 2082 Cap. Taylor led his company during the naval invasion and occupation of the city. During the battle Cap. Taylor would earn his second Silver Star for saving the life of US Navy Pilot Lieutenant Commander Lincoln G. Rockford who was shot down over enemy lines. Cap. Taylor led a team of his best men who, under cover of night, tracked down and extracted the wounded Rockford. Taylor's men suffered no casualties during the operation. Rockford and Taylor would later become good friends. On 5 August 2082 Rebel President Jonah Ross was captured by Canadian forces attempting to flea the city. Taylor can be seen in the audience at President Ross's trial. On 7 August 2082 US and Canadian forces began their march south and on 21 December 2082 they retook San Diego. On March 17 2083 US and Canadian forces linked up with US forces from the successful Naval invasions taking the last rebel strong holed in Hermosillo. Ten days later Rebel President Carlos Pérez surrendered to US Forces and dissolved the Anti-Imperialist Federation of North America. Taylor would write in his journals "Every city to the west of the Rockies is in ruins and every city to the East is utterly destitute financially. Its hardly surprising how many of us left for Mars." After the War Taylor led in the reconstruction effort in San Diego while on occasion accompanying his father on diplomatic trips. Notably he attended the German-American Leadership Summit of 2086 with his father, mother, and brother. During the summit he met the entire Wilhelm family including Kaiser Hanz Wilhelm. and Crown Prince Friedrich Wilhelm and Prince Victor Wilhelm. According to one source Samuel Taylor got into a fist fight with a member of the delegation from the German Navy, Horst Katterfeld. However This is unconfirmed. Cdr. Rockford introduced Cap. Taylor to Samantha Walker, the daughter of the US ambassador to Japan, during the summit. After the death of Hanz Wilhelm in 2090 Taylor was sent to London to meet with British and Spanish officers and politicians about ways to deal with the rapid German military expansion, and the possibility of war with the Reich. World War IV: Maiming During the Battle of the Amazon The Expulsion and the Founding of the UAF: Presidency: After the first election aboard the USS Patriot in 2103 George Thomas Taylor was sworn in as the First President of the United American Federation and Henry Arthur Bishop was sworn in as his Vice President. Zeta 7 Occupation Retirement: Assassination: Legacy: Trivia: